(Sekuel Eodini Mwohani?) Definitely Today
by Himkyu
Summary: [Sekuel from Banghim to Daejae] Youngjae menyadari bahwa dirinya tak sendiri. Mencintai namja? Yongguk dan Jongup pun berhasil melakukannya.. Bagaimana dirinya? Ia tak akan kalah kali ini. Mengakui perasaan sesungguhnya pada sahabat menyebalkannya...Jung Daehyun. /YAOI/ ALL BAP / Romance-HC- Slight Humor!


**Definitely Today**

**Maincast : **

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

**Other cast : **

Bang Yongguk , Kim Himchan ,Choi Zelo

Moon Jongup, Sunhwa (Secret) , Hansol (Topp Dogg)

Yesung dan Ryeowook *as cameo* (SJ)

(cast akan bertambah searah alur cerita)

**Rating : **T

**Length : **Only Oneshot! Only Oneshot! *push up*

**Disclaimer : **

BAP's cast TS Entertaiment and another cast their own agency. This FF are Mine (Himkyu as Miyu juseyoo)^^.

**A/N :**

Karena banyaknya permintaan dengan kelanjutan nasib hubungan Daejae #eaa , Jadi Miyu buat sekuel mereka yang (lagi lagi) terinspirasi oleh salah satu lagu dari single Eodini?Mwohani? yaitu DEFINITELY TODAY. Lagu ini romantis banget Jadi jangan lupa didengerin pas bacanya yaa.. ;) It is probably my second Daejae's FF ! Big Applause for this pair again ^.^/\) FF ini akan lebih panjang alurnya dari sekuel sebelumnya :D

Bagi yang ingin baca ini, disarankan baca sekuel pertama (Eodini?Mwohani?) versi Banghim dulu. Karena FF ini berkelanjutan..

This FF added with HUMOR AND HURT to COMFORT genre ^^v

**Warning : **

YAOI, Typo, Kesalahan kata, gak jelas, membingungkan, alur berantakan, dan lain lain...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Himkyu Present :**

**Definitely Today**

* * *

Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Berkali kali ia mencoba menghubungi Yongguk untuk meminta penjelasan dari namja tegas itu (sekaligus sahabatnya), namun yang ia dapat justru balasan dari _call center_. Eughh... Rupanya terlalu asik berLovey Dovey dengan gurunya sendiri. Awas kalau sampai orang orang tau dengan hal ini.

Daehyun merasa bahwa tak ada respon atau reaksi apapun dari orang yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Ia pun menoleh, dan mengernyit heran setelahnya. Youngjae yang ia kenal sangat galak, cerewet , dan panikan... Begitu sangat kalem di sebelahnya. Apa ia juga merasa tak nyaman dengan kenyataan ini?

"Hei!" Daehyun menggoyangkan bahu Youngjae. Membuat namja manis itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh cepat pada Daehyun. "Kau kenapa sih? Kok jadi ngelamun gitu."

Youngjae akui , lidahnya ngilu jika menyatakan sejujurnya bahwa dirinya i~ Err... sangat iri mungkin. Mengetahui bahwa kedua sahabat terdekatnya…Ya~ Bang Yongguk dan Moon Jongup rupanya seseorang yang menerima percintaan 'sesama jenis'. Tapi ketika ia memandang kedua mata berkantung khas milik Jung Daehyun, sepertinya ia harus menahan pengakuan tersebut.

Jung Daehyun sepertinya tak menerima itu.

"Mereka berdua mencintai seseorang yang bahkan lebih dari apa yang kuperkirakan. Namja? Oh ayolah! Kenapa trend seperti itu jadi mempengaruhi kedua sahabat kita?" Daehyun memangku dagunya di atas meja. Memandang lurus pada meja di seberangnya, sehingga ia bisa leluasa kembali berpikir.

Youngjae menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia menolak kontra yang diberikan Daehyun. Toh, menurutnya sah sah saja. "Memangnya jika kau tau tentang hal ini, lantas kau akan memutuskan hubungan persahabatanmu dengan mereka,HAH?!" Youngjae tiba tiba meninggikan suara. Ia kesal! Ya! Sangat kesal. Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan unek uneknya bahwa mencintai seperti itu tak dapat dibatasi. Toh, dia juga korban seperti Yongguk dan Jongup.

Daehyun tergagap ketika menerima bentakan seperti itu. Ia tak tau bahwa Youngjae justru tak sejalan dengan pendapatnya. Well ~ Memang seperti biasa, mereka akan selalu berbeda pendapat. Tapi, masa, tentang hal percintaan seperti 'ini' (yang menurut Daehyun sangat tidak normal) , Youngjae bisa menerimanya begitu saja?

"Bu—bukannya aku membenci itu. Ha—hanya saja, aku belum siap saja menerima kenyataan tersebut."

Bibir Youngjae mengerucut kesal dan melipat tangannya. Ia mengambek dan membuat Daehyun mengerjab polos melihat tingkah menggemaskan Youngjae. "Kukira … itu berarti kau juga akan memutuskan persahabatan denganku."

Oke, kali ini Youngjae kelepasan. Tapi syukurlah Daehyun tak sepenuhnya mengerti ucapan Youngjae. Namja manis itu melirik pada Daehyun yang hanya menunduk menyesal. Ia tak sadar bahwa Youngjae tengah memasang ekspresi sedih.

'Berarti kau juga belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu….' Batin Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Youngjae melepas sepatunya dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang cukup luas itu. Namun seperti biasa ketika ia melewati tembok pembatas dengan ruangan inti, selalu suasana sepi seolah tanpa penghuni yang ia dapatkan. Tapi tak apa baginya…Kesibukan umma dan appa nya tidak bisa ia keluhkan. Karena mereka bekerja untuk membayarkan dia sekolah dan untuk makan sehari hari.

Ia melempar tas ranselnya. Tenaga yang tersisa , hanya cukup membuatnya berkeluh lelah sembari melemparkan bokongnya ke sofa. Lalu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja ruang TV. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum melakukan kegiatan wajib orang orang setelah pulang adalah…..

Menonton TV.

#Cekleekk

"OPPA!"

Youngjae terlonjak. Ia langsung menurunkan kedua kakinya. Takut saja bahwa yang datang tak hanya yang memanggilnya 'oppa', tapi juga kedua orang tuanya.

Ia menoleh cepat dan melihat sosok gadis manis (dan cantik , tentu saja) dengan senyum mengembang yang begitu indah, berlari kearah Youngjae. Langsung duduk di samping Youngjae dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak namja manis itu. Ughh~ selalu menggemaskan tingkahnya. Matanya terpejam, seperti menikmati pundak yang memangku kepalanya. Youngjae terkikik, seraya meraih kepala yeoja tersebut dan mengelus rambut cokelat caramelnya.

Gadis itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya , namun tangannya masih bergelayut di tangan Youngjae. "Oppa, jahat! Kau meninggalkanku duluan ke rumah."

Youngjae menyundul dahi yeoja tersebut. "Ihh.. Kau kan sudah bilang pada oppa mau pulang bersama teman temanmu. Ya sudah, oppa tinggalin saja kau."

Sunhwa, ya nama yeoja cantik itu, kini mengerucut gemas bibirnya. "Tapi kalau ujung ujungnya kita pulang dalam waktu bersamaan, mending oppa pulang bareng sama Hwannie dan teman teman. Nanti Hwannie kenalin sama teman teman. Kelihatannya beberapa dari mereka naksir sama oppa… Kkkk"

Youngjae seketika menoleh kasar kembali ke arah TV dan melipat tangannya. Seolah ia tak suka Sunhwa berbicara demikian padanya. "Oppa tak suka, ah , kalau sudah melibatkan teman teman yeojamu itu."

"Loh, kenapa ,oppa!? Oppa memang tahan single terus? Ihhh…" Sunhwa mencubit gemas pipi tembam Youngjae. Membuat namja yang diberi cubitan itu meringis kesakitan , sambil memandang kesal Sunhwa. "Oppa, itu manis dan tampan. Pintar dan bertalenta. Jago berkelahi. Banyak yeoja di luar sana yang naksir , Oppa! Tapi sampai sekarang oppa gak pernah pacaran."

"Kau ini masih di bawah umur, sudah jago sekali membicarakan itu ya!" Youngjae menyipitkan mata memandang selidik Sunhwa.

Sementara Sunhwa langsung mencubit gemas pinggang Youngjae. "Ih! Kita cuman beda setahun ya,oppa! Enak saja kau bilang di bawah umur." Sunhwa mengambek dengan sikap seperti yang Youngjae lakukan.

Tak lama kemudian, Youngjae menghela nafas. Menetralkan pertengkaran kecil antara kakak adik tersebut. Senyumnya tersungging. Sebenarnya ia pun ingin jujur. Bahwa ia memang tak pernah pacaran karena menunggu seseorang yang cocok saja.

Dia telah menemukannya sekarang.

Tapi….

"Bagaimana jika oppa menyukai sahabat oppa sendiri?"

Sunhwa terkejut. Ia langsung memiringkan letak duduknya, agar menghadap Youngjae. Begitu antusias dengan ucapan kakaknya itu. "Mwo?! Oppa, punya sahabat yeoja?!"

"Ani…."

Youngjae pandang kedua mata cokelat indah milik Sunhwa. "Dia adalah namja."

Sunhwa terdiam. Terkejut dalam keterdiamannya? Tidak…

Sunhwa akui ia sudah memprediksi hal ini. Ikatan adik kakak benar benar terbukti, bukan? Sunhwa tau apa yang akan dilontarkan Youngjae jika ia berpura pura bertanya 'siapa kah namja beruntung itu?'.

Apalagi Sunhwa justru senang jika kakaknya itu memiliki kemajuan untuk memulai percintaan di masa remaja begini. Daripada melihat kakaknya itu selalu sendirian tanpa ada yang bisa bermanja atau dimanjakan oleh seorang kekasih. Persetan jika itu melibatkan hubungan 'abnormal'. Bahkan orang tuanya (Tuan dan Nyonya Yoo) , sama sekali tak kontra tentang hal itu. Sunhwa naksir yeoja pun, mereka tak akan keberatan.

Sunhwa akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Ia lalu menepuk nepuk kepala Youngjae seolah kakaknya itu lebih muda darinya. "Oppa, aku akan selalu dukung kau untuk menjatuhkan namja beruntung itu. Jika kau bisa menjatuhkan musuh, maka kau bisa menjatuhkan namja beruntung itu dengan pesonamu, oppa! Taklukkan Daehyun oppa! HWAITING!" ucap gadis itu seraya mengangkat kepalan kedua tangannya.

Rahang Youngjae mulai jatuh saat sebelumnya Sunhwa sudah melalang pergi ke kamarnya.

Dia tau Youngjae naksir Daehyun?! WTH?!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Daehyun menoleh kesana kemari demi mencari seseorang. Sedari tadi , ia tak menemukannya di manapun. Lorong sekolah, perpustakaan, kantin, tak dimana mana. Ishh… Kemana sih orang itu?!

Daehyun memang seperti orang kalang kabut. Tak tenang, tentu saja.. Ia tak pernah berjalan sendirian begini. Biasanya akan ditemani ~ ehemm~ 'soulmate' nya, yaitu Youngjae. Nah… kebetulan si Daehyun sedang mencarinya! Namun namja itu malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kenapa aku lupa membawa uang jajanku?! Aku lapar sekali, pabo! Setidaknya kau bisa memberi sebagian uangmu untukku.." Daehyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya… pada akhirnya. Ia pun mencari Youngjae hanya untuk ME-MAN-FA-AT-KAN-NYA. :/

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_'Jika oppa menyukai Daehyun oppa, oppa harus menunjukkan perhatian lebih padanya. Apapun itu… Namja mana sih yang tidak takluk dengan perhatian seperti itu? Kita awali saja dulu dengan perhatian sederhana. Misalkan… ehmm~ membuatkannya bekal?'_

Youngjae merutuki dirinya terus. Ucapan Sunhwa tadi pagi, terus menerus mengiangi otaknya. Sunhwa begitu pintar berkata kata. Saking pintarnya, Youngjae jadi benar benar ikut larut dengan saran Sunhwa. Memasakkan Daehyun bekal? Youngjae memang namja. Ia mungkin seorang ketua ekskul martial art.

Tapi keahlian memasak, jangan ditanya! Ia lebih jago dari penghuni yeoja di rumahnya. Ibunya dan Sunhwa pun angkat tangan! Sssttt… dan hanya keluarganya yang tau itu.

Youngjae melangkah ragu ke dalam sekolahnya. Matahari cukup terang saat itu. Ia hampir saja terlambat masuk sekolah karena ia harus berkutat di dapur dan berperang dengan panci dan bahan bahan makanan. Jika saja kejadian itu direkam, kalian akan melihat banyak tumpukan makanan berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Bayam di westafel. Bawang di atas kulkas. Piring di atas nasi(?)

Youngjae memang pintar memasak (dengan menghasilkan makanan yang sangat enak). Tapi kekacauan juga yang akan tercipta. Apalagi kalau sudah melibatkan Daehyun. Ia akan berjuang agar makanannya lebih enak dari biasanya. Ya, kekacauan yang 'lebih dari biasanya' yang akan terjadi.

Tinggalkan tentang masalah dapur. Youngjae benar benar ragu memasuki sekolahnya. Bel belum berdentang. Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi. Tapi kakinya seolah lemas untuk di geret saja. Tangannya (yang memegang tempat bekal) bergetar cemas. Bagaimana jika bekal nya ini sudah berpindah tangan ke Daehyun? Apa Daehyun akan menerimanya? Atau justru ia jijik dengan makanan itu?

Oh ayolah Youngjae-ah! Be positive thingking! You cannot give this lunch box with your negative obsession~! Kata orang… makanan apapun yang dibuat, akan terasa hambar nantinya.

"YOUNGJAE-AH!"

Tiba tiba, suara panggilan menghentikan langkahnya. Syukurlah … itu bukan Daehyun. Ia bisa tebak dari panggilan bersuara berat itu. Beda dari Daehyun. Namja berkulit tan itu akan memanggilnya dengan suara merdu dan _Tenor_(tinggi). Aneh memang…

Yongguk langsung merangkul leher Youngjae. Bahkan ia mengasak surai Youngjae. Sekarang rambut rapih Youngjae (yang ia sengaja rapihkan demi berhadapan dengan Daehyun) sudah berantakan. "Datang terlambat,ya? Wow! Baru kali ini kau kompak sekali denganku."

Youngjae menunjukkan death glare pada Yongguk. Dengan gidikkan takut, Yongguk mengangkat tangannya dan tidak lagi merangkul Youngjae. "O… Mianhae.." Sepertinya Yongguk mengira namja manis itu tengah kesal padanya. Ia harus hati hati. Wajah manis itu bisa menipu, bukan? Ingat ! Dia ketua ekskul martial art. Dia bisa saja membanting siapapun jika moodnya sudah down. Tak terkecuali Yongguk.

"Senang sekarang kau bisa pacaran dengan guru TER-PO-PU-LER disini, HAH?!"

"SSSTTT…. Bisa tidak kau rendahkan suaramu?!" Yongguk ingin sekali membekap mulut Youngjae. Tapi ia urungkan melihat tatapan menakutkan dari Youngjae, sudah cukup membuat tangannya lemas. Tak mau menyentuh namja itu lagi. "Kami sedang 'Backstreet' , tau! Kau tau itu Backstreet?! Ihh… susah memang ngobrol dengan namja yang tak pernah pacaran."

"MWO?!"

#HAPP

Yongguk segera membekap mulutnya. Damn it! Mulutmu memang harus diberi peraturan … kapan harus menyindir, kapan tidak.

Dengan pose Youngjae hendak menantang Yongguk berkelahi, Yongguk sudah melenggang pergi dengan sangat ketakutan. Ia tak pernah kalah jika berkelahi dengan namja lain. Tapi ia begitu payah berkelahi dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae mengusap dadanya pelan. Berusaha menetralkan kembali emosi yang sempat melandanya tadi. Yongguk benar benar ingin dibanting pagi pagi rupanya. Namun , ketika ia memandang kembali bekal di tangannya, ia langsung tersenyum manis. Ia sangat iri memang dengan hubungan Yongguk dan Himchan. Tapi keirian itu, justru memotivasi nya. "Sebentar lagi juga aku akan menyusul…." Ucapnya bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ige…"

Manik hitam Daehyun menjamah setiap bentuk dari tempat bekal di hadapannya. Lalu dengan ekspresi tak percaya, ia mendongak dan memandang namja manis yang tak pernah ia lihat sedari tadi. Namja itu memberikannya bekal?!

Dengan hati hati, punggung telapak tangan Daehyun mulai menyentuh dahi Youngjae. Memastikan sesuatu…."Kau sakit?" ucapnya demikian.

Mendapat respon begitu, Youngjae segera menepisnya. "YAK! Masih untung kuberikan ini! Tskk…" Youngjae segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kantin tepat di hadapan Daehyun. Ia malas membalas tatapan tak percaya Daehyun, karena jantungnya kini berdegup cepat saking cemasnya. Apa daehyun mau memakannya?

"Kau menghilang tadi pagi, terus kau membuatkan ini untukku? Kau benar benar sakit rupanya." Mata Daehyun menyipit selidik. Ia tetap tak percaya dengan perubahan sikap Youngjae. Perhatian apa ini?! Daehyun bahkan menatap nasi berisi hiasan sayuran itu dengan hati hati dan penuh selidik. Mungkinkah Youngjae memasukkan racun ke dalamnya?

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya tak bisa berhenti bergerak cemas ketika melihat respon Daehyun. Melihat namja berkulit tan di hadapannya sedang mencurigainya, hatinya menjadi gundah saja. Daehyun benar benar meragukan niatnya. Ia jadi takut jika ia harus mengakui bekal itu buatannya, Daehyun akan mengejeknya sampai besok. Pastilah…. Dan Youngjae terlalu gengsi tentang hal itu.

Sembari mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh. Namun kedua matanya memelototi Daehyun. Youngjae mendengus kesal, "Kau kira aku memberikan ini secara cuma cuma ?! Membuatkanmu?! Oh please~ Kurang kerjaan sekali." Seperti biasa. Ucapan Youngjae yang bernada keras itu seolah memekak di telinga Daehyun. Kenapa namja manis itu selalu menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun dengan intonasi tinggi?

"Su—Sunhwa yang membuatkannya untukmu." #Degg… Youngjae merasa sangat terpaksa menyebut nama adiknya dalam percakapan (yang seharusnya hangat dan nyaman untuk mereka berdua) ini. Namun apa daya… Daehyun akan menertawakannya bila ia tau sebenarnya. Namja bisa memasak?

Daehyun cukup terkejut. Ia kenal betul adik Youngjae yang cantik itu. Tak kalah manis dengan kakaknya. Tapi sifat mereka memang berbeda. Lihat saja dari bekal nasi ini, bukan? Jelas adiknya lebih perhatian pada Daehyun daripada Youngjae sendiri yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Hmmm… sahabat akan menghasilkan pertengkaran, sedangakan yeoja asing (Daehyun tak terlalu dekat dengan Sunhwa) malah begitu baik padanya. Apa ini suatu pertanda?

Daehyun membulatkan mulutnya hingga berbentuk ship 'O' , lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, titipkan salam 'Terima Kasih' ku pada Sunhwa, nee!" Lalu ia langsung meraih tempat bekal tersebut, dan tak bernafas ketika menyantap isinya.

What?! Menitipkan salam pada adiknya? Bahkan Sunhwa pun tak membantunya sama sekali ketika Youngjae harus 'berkelahi' dengan panci dapurnya. Serasa sedih saja ketika apa yang telah lelah dibuat, orang lain yang harus mendapat pujian dan balasan. Namun Youngjae menghela nafas pasrah dan tersenyum simpul. Melihat Daehyun makan begitu lahap (bekalnya), sudah membuat hatinya berbunga senang.

_'Kau memakan bekalku, astaga… Kuharap kau menyukai semua yang kubuatkan untukmu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

. Daehyun membuka lokernya. Begitu terkejut ketika suatu yang ia cari , tak berada di dalamnya. Dengan panik, ia mengasak isi lokernya hingga beberapa barang di dalamnya berhamburan jatuh.

"Astaga! Dimana aku menaruh baju olahragaku?!" Daehyun menoleh kesana kemari. Ia membutuhkan bantuan saat ini. Jika ia tak segera menemukan baju olahraganya, pastilah ia akan dipanggang - ehmm - maksudnya di jemur di lapangan! Sudah cukup kulit tan nan eksotis ini menjadi warna kulit khasnya.

Youngjae yang sudah siap dengan baju olahraganya, hendak berjalan menuju Daehyun. Sampai akhirnya , ia melihat namja tersebut kebingungan. Wajah panikan itu membuat Youngjae sendiri mengeryitkan dahinya. Apa lagi yang ia hilangkan?

"Hei!" Youngjae menepuk bahu Daehyun. Namja yang ditepuknya itu, segera menoleh dan ikut tersentak melihat kehadiran namja manis di sampingnya. "Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Baju olahragaku! Aku ingat , aku menyimpannya disini." Daehyun menunjuk nunjuk gemas pada lokernya. Daehyun dengan ekspresi seperti itu, justru terlihat menggemaskan. Youngjae bahkan jadi terkikik. Pasalnya, itu ekspresi terbaik yang sudah lama namja manis itu tak melihatnya.

Merasa di ejek, Daehyun segera menutup kasar lokernya dan memandang kesal namja manis itu. Youngjae pun terdiam. "Kau sebenarnya mau membantu, atau tidak,sih?!" Daehyun dengan nada kesalnya cukup menyentakkan Youngjae. Memang sudah kebiasaan Youngjae gemas dengan tingkah panikan Daehyun. Namun kebiasaan itu, justru dikira Daehyun sebagai suatu sindiran.

Alih alih ingin membuat Daehyun merasa lebih kesal, Youngjae segera memeletkan lidahnya dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Daehyun. "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Youngjae memang tak dapat dipisahkan dari nada penuh godaannya. Sangat mengasyikkan jika menjadi sahabat yang menyebalkan untuk Daehyun. Daehyun pun berdecak kesal dan mulai mengangkat kepalan tangannya , seolah ia ingin meninju kesal wajah manis itu. Namun namja itu justru sudah menghilang di belokan lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Youngjae tentu tak akan seenaknya meninggalkan namja 'kesayangannya' dalam keadaan tak nyaman seperti itu. Ia juga punya rasa kasihan. Perbuatannya tadi pun, hanya ingin membuat Daehyun sementara tidak terlalu panik dengan baju olahraganya.

Youngjae sekarang berada di ruang kelasnya. Kelas dimana Daehyun juga belajar. Ia menelusuri tiap tempat , di tiap meja. Siapa tau namja yang ia kenal 'pikun' itu, tak sengaja meninggalkan barangnya di dalam kelas. Namja itu begitu teledor!

Peluh menetes di kening Youngjae. Namja itu hanya perlu mengusapnya , dan tak akan menyerah untuk menemukan baju Daehyun. Ia harus ingat, dimana Daehyun pernah mengeluarkan baju olahraga nya terakhir kali. Seingatnya, Daehyun membawanya tadi pagi.

Tujuan Youngjae berakhir di salah satu meja. Bukan meja Daehyun memang.. Tapi baju serta celana yang begitu familiar itu , terdapat di dalam salah satu tas. Ahh.. ia ingat! Daehyun suka sekali dikerjai oleh teman mereka yang lain. Kadang barang Daehyun mereka sembunyikan di tempat lain agar membuat namja itu panikan sendiri. Mereka memang berhasil melakukannya… Tapi Youngjae tak menyukainya! Lihat saja… jika Youngjae menemukan pelakunya, ia akan menemukan ajal setelah pulang nanti.

Youngjae berlari keluar kelas untuk segera menemukan Daehyun. Butuh 15 menit sebelum pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Dan Daehyun butuh 10 menit untuk berganti pakaian. Dasar namja sok sempurna…

Namun di tengah jalan…

"Aishh.." Youngjae segera memberhentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak nyaman dengan sesuatu. "Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah kebelet?!" Youngjae pun pada akhirnya mengerlingkan matanya , hendak menimbang niat dalam pikiran. Antara terus berlari menemui Daehyun, atau pergi ke toilet untuk memenuhi 'panggilan alam' nya.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sunhwa yang saat itu tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Youngjae di lorong sekolah, menyipit heran pada perilaku Youngjae. Oppanya itu kelihatan kalap sembari menahan 'sesuatu'. Kaki saling bersilang , dan ekspresi 'tak tahan'. Sunhwa ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Bisakah kau pegang ini sebentar saja , Sunhwa? Oppa kebelet ingin ke toilet!" Tanpa kembali berbasa basi, Youngjae segera melempar pakaian Daehyun kearah Sunhwa,dan berlari ke toilet. Untung saja toilet namja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sunhwa pun hanya mengangguk mengerti setelah Youngjae pergi. Ia pandang pakaian di tangannya lekat lekat.

"Sunhwa-ya?" Sunhwa terkejut dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Sosok tampan Daehyun , tiba tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Namja itu tengah memandang heran pada Sunhwa. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"A—anu" manik mata Sunhwa memandang pakaian di tangannya lalu pintu toilet disana. Sementara mata Daehyun tiba tiba berpusat pada pakaian di tangan gadis manis itu. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu!

"O! Sunhwa-ya! Apa itu milik oppa?!" Daehyun segera meraih pakaian tersebut dan menelusuri bentuk pakaian itu. Benar benar miliknya, eoh!?

Sunhwa tak tau harus menjawab apa. Seolah bibirnya terkatup rapat karena ia pun tak bisa merespon keterkejutan Daehyun. Ia tak mengerti apapun… Ia pun hanya bisa terkekeh canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Terima kasih sekali, Sunhwa-ya! Kau sudah menemukan baju olahraga oppa!" Daehyun memeluk erat pakaiannya. Sunhwa hanya mengangguk cepat.

Sunhwa sebenarnya ingin menepis pemikiran Daehyun padanya. Bukan! Bukan ia yang harus Daehyun ucapkan terima kasih! Sunhwa melirik pada pintu toilet disana. Dimana seharusnya Youngjae keluar dan berada disini untuk meluruskan pemikiran Daehyun. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan juga buat kakaknya ,kan? Namun namja berkulit tan itu sudah menghilang setelah sebelumnya tersenyum lembut karena merasa gemas saja dengan perilaku Sunhwa yang panikan.

Sunhwa hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Youngjae merasa frustasi. Pikirannya akan Daehyun sudah menyeruak cepat ke seluruh otaknya. Sebelum Yongguk mengakui dirinya mencintai guru namja mereka, atau bahkan melihat Jongup berkencan dengan Zelo, ia tak pernah terlalu memikirkan masalah perasaannya. Ia begitu santai dapat menyimpan perasaan ini begitu lama.

Namun sekarang? Ia justru selalu memikirkan Daehyun setiap menit bahkan detik. Jantung akan selalu berdegup kencang ketika hanya memandang kedua bola mata Daehyun. Akan merasa tak nyaman ketika duduk di sampingnya. Tak pernah berani lagi menjadi namja galak , dan sok meledek. Bahkan bersikap tak-mau-mengalah ketika berdebat dengan Daehyun. Justru ia akan diam dan membuang pandangan dari Daehyun.

Apa Daehyun akan mencurigai semua perubahan sikapnya?! Youngjae butuh bantuan saat ini… ia merasa tak nyaman jika terus menerus menyimpan perasaan ini!

"Sunhwa-ya! Oppa bingung!" Youngjae menangkupkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani mempertontonkan ekspresi cemasnya pada Sunhwa yang tengah duduk di sofa lain seraya memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan prihatin. "Oppa merasa tak nyaman jika harus menyimpan 'ini' secara sepihak!"

Sunhwa melenguh lembut dan tersenyum simpul sembari menepuk nepuk bahu Youngjae. "Oppa.. mungkin sudah waktunya oppa mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Youngjae menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. Mata penuh kepasrahan itu memandang antusias kepada Sunhwa. "Maksudmu?"

Sunhwa lalu mendongak dan menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. Seolah menjadi salah satu peran yang paling banyak berpikir saat ini. "Memang seharusnya namja yang menembak duluan, bukan?"

"Heishhh… ingat, Sunhwa! Daehyun itu namja juga, eoh~" Youngjae mendesis. Sementara adiknya cukup tersentak. Pada akhirnya, peran yang 'dikira' banyak berpikir, harus menyalahkan hasil pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, bersikaplah layaknya namja 'jantan' , oppa! Kau harus menembaknya! Apa oppa ingin mempertahankan egomu dan bermain dalam sikap palsumu itu?"

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. Namun ia bermain dengan tangannya. Ia harus menimbang dahulu usulan adiknya kalau begitu. "Aku tak pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada siapapun, Sunhwa. Yeoja saja belum pernah. Apalagi namja!"

"Tenang, oppa! Aku punya rencana! Pokoknya, besok kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Daehyun oppa! TAK ADA HARI ESOK ATAU LUSA! Kau harus melakukannya besok! TITIK," Sunhwa dengan semangat membara itu , berujar dengan nada tingginya. Youngjae merasa adiknya itu benar benar sumber kekuatan untuknya. Ia benar benar merasa bangga pada keberadaan adiknya itu.

Oke Youngjae… adikmu telah berkata benar! Jangan sampai kau sendiri tak bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari adikmu sendiri. Definitely ….. Tomorrow…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*Ceklek*

Daehyun membuka loker nya. Selembar kertas terlipat jatuh mengenai tangannya bertepatan ketika ia mengasak isi di dalam lokernya. Ia memperhatikan lama kertas tersebut, lalu ia menoleh ke kanan kiri. Memastikan seseorang yang kali ini berbuat iseng padanya akan tertangkap. Namun, ia tak mendapat sosok apapun berada di dekatnya atau bahkan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Karena merasa penasaran, ia membuka lipatan kertas pink itu dengan hati hati.

**Jika kau ingin tau siapa penggemar rahasiamu, yang selama ini mengagumimu… Datanglah ke taman Hongdo. Dan tunggulah di café Shingun, setelah pulang sekolah. Jam 3 siang.**

**Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah aku datang nanti…**

**Secret admire,**

**Y.**

Jantung Daehyun langsung berdegup tak karuan. Panas akan rasa sipuan merambah ke seluruh pipinya. Ia cepat mendekap mulutnya agar tak kelepasan berteriak sendiri di lorong kelas. Dengan panik, ia langsung menutup lokernya dan bersandar di depannya. Dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkeram kuat kertas itu, sunggingannya langsung timbul dengan sangat antusias.

"Mungkinkah perasaanku terbalaskan? Y?" Daehyun mengasak surai kecokelatannya. Terkikik ketika membayangkan si "Y" , benar benar menjadi miliknya…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Youngjae memainkan seluruh jarinya yang saling terkait itu. Wajahnya terus menerawang pada jendela taxi , matanya bergarak cemas mengikuti pemandangan yang silih berganti. Sunhwa tersenyum , mengelus punggung bidang kakaknya yang berbalut pakaian rapih itu, dengan sangat lembut. Tak salah ia menemani kakaknya.. Karena ada saatnya Youngjae membutuhkan teman untuk menenangkan diri.

"Jae oppa.." Sunhwa memanggil lembut sang kakak, yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Oppa.. kau harus yakini diri bahwa apa yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang terbaik. Just be positive , my sweet oppa!" Sunhwa mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan mengangguk antusias, memberikan dukungan terbesarnya. Youngjae tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu meluluhkan itu tersungging seraya tangannya memegangi pucuk kepala Sunhwa dan mengacaknya begitu saja. Sunhwa berusaha menghindar. "Yak,Oppa!"

"Aku yakin hal ini akan berjalan mulus, jika saja kau selalu di samping oppa dan mendukung oppa seperti ini. Kau memang peri kecil oppa yang paling kusayang.."

Sunhwa mengangguk senang bahkan ia bertepuk tangan saking bahagianya. Youngjae bersandar lebih tenang saat ini. Memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menaruh kepalanya ke samping jendela. Menerawang saat saat yang paling indah, yang akan ia miliki setelah ia 'mengungkapkannya'.

'Today I definitely want to say it  
that I love you  
I'm going to say the feelings I've kept to myself' gumam Youngjae pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Daehyun menopang kepalanya di atas meja salah satu café. Café yang bernuansa tradisional namun di hadapkan dengan taman asri di bawah rimbunan pohon sakura. Daehyun saat ini begitu bosan menunggu hingga hanya bisa mendesah pelan sembari mengaduk isi cangkirnya.

Ia kembali melihat pada jamnya. Jam 03.15. Bagaimana bosan ketika harus menunggu 15 menit seperti ini?

Daehyun kembali berkeluh kesah. Ia merasa enggan kembali menyentuh gelasnya , dan ia kembali merubah posisi topangan kepalanya. Dari tangan kiri, ke tangan kanannya.

Namun ketika manik matanya terangkat, ia begitu terkejut! Sosok Youngjae tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Daehyun langsung menegapkan letak duduknya dan tersenyum antusias. Seraya berdadah ria dan menginteruksi Youngjae agar duduk bersamanya.

"Rupanya kau datang!" Daehyun tersenyum. Youngjae hanya menunduk malu karena ia begitu terpesona akan penampilan Daehyun yang lepas dari penampilan membosankannya di sekolah. Dengan seragam sekolah, beralih pada pakaian yang lebih santai namun fashionable. Sebuah kaus biru , berbalutkan jaket levis tanpa dikancing, dan Cap cokelat. "Aku menunggumu!" tukas Daehyun.

Mata Youngjae membulat. Apa ia barusan mendengar bahwa Daehyun mengatakan , ia menunggunya? Jantung Youngjae benar benar ingin copot saat ini! Dengan lenguhan nafas lembut, ia lalu mendongak , menunjukkan keberaniannya menatap kedua manik indah Daehyun. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.."

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya , memperlihatkan keheranannya. "Benarkah? Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Yang pasti ini penting sekali!" Daehyun menopang dagunya agar ia bisa menatap Youngjae dengan tatapan penuh godaan.

"Jinja?! Kurasa kau saja dahulu yang me-mengatakannya," Youngjae kembali menunduk. Daehyun yang melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu segera mendengus dan mengangkat topangan dagunya. "Kau menyebalkan sekali! Tapi ya sudahlah.."

Tiba tiba , suasana menjadi lebih tegang. Youngjae enggan mengangkat kepalanya, dan masih dipenuhi dengan keterdiamannya. Biarkan mulutnya terkunci dan dadanya semakin menyesakkannya. Bahkan ketika Daehyun mulai angkat bicara, Youngjae masih enggan menatap namja itu.

"Sebenarnya aku …. Sedang menyukai seseorang."

Degg! Degg! Degg!

Jantung nya terpompa sangat bersemangat. Kepala Youngjae segera mendongak memastikan bahwa ekspresi serta ucapan Daehyun searah. Benar saja.. Daehyun tampak tersipu dengan nada seriusnya tadi terdengar. "Me—menyukai siapa?" ucap Youngjae dengan terbata. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin mengungkapkan hal yang sama.

Daehyun tersenyum dan menatap kedua manik indah Youngjae. Ekspresi itu semakin memperlihatkan kesungguhannya. "Yang pasti… dia akan selalu berada di sisiku jika aku membutuhkannya. Memberi perhatian terbesarnya untukku, serta semua perubahan sikapnya yang membuatkan semakin menggilainya. Hehehehe… aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Semua itu… terdengar familiar… Apakah saat ini Daehyun tengah mendeskripsikannya (Youngjae) ?

"Jadi…" Daehyun meraih kepalan tangan Youngjae yang sedari tadi menegang di atas meja. Mengenggamnya begitu erat dengan kedua genggaman Daehyun. Sedangkan namja manis itu tak dapat menahan kendali getaran di tangannya. Bagaimana jika Daehyun menyadari kegugupannya? "Apa kau mau….."

Youngjae memejamkan matanya semakin erat. Biarkan telinganya saja yang mendengar ucapan indah Daehyun untuk pertama kalinya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"….membantuku mendekati Sunhwa?"

#Degg

Pejaman mata itu pun terbuka terlalu lebar. Dengan belakakkan mata yang mengekspresikan keterkejutannya. Mungkin , detik itu juga, jantungnya bisa berdetak untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa! Karena ia belum siap mati saat ini…

"Hehehe… tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumanku pada adikmu , Youngjae-ah! Aku tau selama ini kau menyebalkan.. meledekku ketika aku kesusahan. Atau tak mau membantuku sedikit saja~

Tapi jika kau menolongku untuk sekaliiii~ ini saja. Aku akan menarik kata kataku.."

Sejujurnya , Youngjae ingin menepis semua pernyataan Daehyun tadi. Ingin berteriak 'Yang kau katakan, itu semua tidak benar!' pada Daehyun saat ini juga. Namun seolah, ada tangan yang memenjarakan mulutnya. Yang ada tarikan penuh paksa di kedua ujung bibirnya..

…Membentuk senyuman.

"Untuk apa susah susah dengan meminta bantuan pada sahabat MENYEBALKAN mu ini." Youngjae meninju tangan Daehyun. Sekedar mencoba mengembalikan suasana akrab mereka seperti semula. Walaupun ia tak mencoba untuk mengembalikan sepenuhnya, karena ia tadi menekan kata 'Menyebalkan', agar terdengar memperingatkan Daehyun. Namun sepertinya, namja berkulit tan itu masih belum menyadarinya. "Jika Sunhwa sendiri menyukaimu." Lanjutnya.

"JINJA?!" Daehyun terpekik riang. Ia hampir saja ingin menendang meja café itu saking senangnya. "Sudah kuduga ia adalah penggemar rahasiaku!"

Rasanya bagai jatuh dari tangga, dan akhirnya tertimpa juga. Menyakitinya 2 kali?! Oh ayolah… kenapa kau sangat suka melihat Youngjae terluka saat ini, Daehyun-ah!?

"Ke—kenapa kau menyimpulkannya begitu," Youngjae menunduk berusaha menahan air matanya keluar.

Daehyun tanpa menyadari perubahan sikap Youngjae tersebut, segera menoleh memandang Youngjae. "Karena inisial 'Y', tentu adalah Sunhwa bukan?! Yoo Sunhwa?! Ia mengirimkan surat padaku untuk menemuinya disini!"

Youngjae tersenyum paksa. Lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seperti yang pernah adiknya selalu berikan, ia berucap, "Hwaiting, Daehyunnie~"

Daehyun menghentikan perasaan suka citanya. Ia lalu meraih tubuh Youngjae dan merangkulnya erat. "Terima kasih, Youngjae-ah. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Youngjae menangis di belakang punggung Daehyun. Ia mencoba menahan isakannya agar Daehyun tak mendengarnya. Syukurlah… kelopak sakura jatuh satu persatu dan suara angin menyamarkan suara isakan Youngjae yang tak tertahan.

_Definitely today.._

_Is the day that I can not choose.._

_If I have to choose, between seeing daehyun's happiness or my own happiness…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I choose daehyun's happiness. _

_I don't want to be a selfish boy, you know…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Daehyun melepas pelukannya. Ia bisa melihat wajah manis Youngjae, lebih indah daripada sebelumnya. Lebih bercahaya dan sangat riang. Kemanakah air mata itu? Youngjae mampu menghilangkan bekasnya dalam sekejap.

"Lalu , apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Aku jadi penasaran nihhh!"

Youngjae terkekeh dan berdiri angkuh memperhatikan Daehyun. "Tentu saja aku ingin bilang bahwa Sunhwa sedang ada disini."

"Jeongmal?! Ahhh… ternyata benar, kau memang mencoba mencomblangiku rupanya!" Daehyun terkikik, sementara Youngjae membalasnya dengan dengusan. "Ihh.. pede sekali, kau! Adikku yang mau , lalu memintaku kemari menemuimu duluan. Tapi awas ya! Jika kau sudah menjadi kekasih adikku, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya! Atau kubunuh kau Jung Daehyun!" jari telunjuk Youngjae tepat terarah pada wajah Daehyun. Sementara namja yang ditunjuk, mengangguk mengerti.

Youngjae mengarahkan Daehyun agar kembali ke bangkunya. Menikmati saja secangkir teh hangatnya kembali sebelum Sunhwa datang. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Daehyun, dan mulai meraih HP genggamnya. Mencari kontak adiknya tentu saja..

"Yeoboseyo, Saengie.."

**/Mwo?! Oppa! Bagaimana?! Apa berhasil?!/**

Youngjae tersenyum miris. Apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini pada adiknya? Ia pun tak siap mengucapkannya…

"Datang saja kemari."

**/Nee, oppa! Aku tak sabar memotret moment romantis kalian! Haha! Tunggu aku, oppa!/**

Youngjae menutup telepon. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya bahagia? Bahagia untuk apa? Melihat adiknya dipacari oleh 'namja kesayangannya' atau bahagia karena melihat Daehyun mendapatkan apa yang ia mau?

Ia rasa… keduanya.

"Oppa!" Sunhwa berjalan cepat mendekati kakaknya yang sedari tadi melamun. "Oppa, bagaimana!?"

Youngjae meraih bahu Sunhwa. Menepuknya perlahan. "Kurasa… oppa harus mengalah dahulu."

"Ma-maksudnya, oppa?"

Youngjae tersenyum merangkul tubuh Sunhwa. Gadis menggemaskan itu cukup tersentak akan tindakan kakaknya. Ia sampai tak siap membalas pelukan sang kakak saking kebingungannya. Youngjae pun berbicara lirih di telinga Sunhwa. "Kau berjanji kan akan membuat oppa bahagia?"

Sunhwa mengangguk. Gerakan kepala Sunhwa sudah menyadarkan Youngjae bahwa ia sependapat dengan kakaknya.

"Maka, bahagiakan Daehyun."

Seketika mata Sunhwa membulat saking terkejutnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan berjalan pelan penuh kewibaannya sebagai guru melewati beberapa siswa. Tentu saja siswa siswa di sekolahnya merespon untuk menunduk hormat. Tapi berbeda bagi para siswi. Mereka tak hanya menunduk hormat, tapi akan tergagap menyapa Himchan. Bahkan ketika lambaian tangan mereka tak digubris Himchan, mata mereka masih mengikuti langkah guru namja itu semakin menjauh. Ya! Itulah pemandangan sehari hari Himchan yang selalu ia temui di sekolahnya. Dimana pun, bahkan kapanpun.. Mungkin ketampanannya (sekaligus wajah manisnya) yang menurun dari nyonya tuan Kim. Kim Ryeowook yang sangat manis dan cantik , dengan sikap keibuannya.. serta Kim Yesung yang tampan dengan sikap tegasnya.. bercampur membentuk sosok Kim Himchan yang menawan. Kesempurnaan…

Tiba tiba, derap langkah sepatu pantopelnya terhenti bergema di lorong sekolah. Ketika kepalanya menoleh pada seorang gadis yang duduk terdiam disana, di taman sekolah. Himchan merasa mengenalnya.. maka itulah ia mengubah arah langkahnya agar bisa menemui gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nona Yoo.."

Sunhwa mengusap air matanya kalap. Namun terlambat! Himchan langsung memandang intens wajah penuh bekas air mata itu. "Kau habis menangis?" ucap Himchan lembut.

Sunhwa tak bisa menjeda tangisannya lagi. Air matanya semakin berurai. Maka itulah namja manis di sampingnya , langsung merangkul Sunhwa dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Tenanglah.. ada saem disini. Utarakan saja.." Himchan mengusap lembut rambut kecokelatan Sunhwa.

Sunhwa merasa kenyamanan dari rangkulan yang tercipta. Mulutnya pun tak bisa terus terkatup, seakan ajakan Himchan menghipnotisnya. "Ini masalah oppaku, saem…"

"Mwo? Oppamu? Ada masalah apa dengan Youngjae-ah?" Himchan melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap nanar ekspresi kesedihan Sunhwa.

"Aku merasa… hiks~ aku telah merenggut cinta pertama Youngjae oppa."

"Mwo?! Tunggu! Cinta pertama? K—kau mencintai yeo-"

"Ani! Ta…tapi~ ini namja."

Himchan mendekap cepat mulutnya. Ia terkejut setengah mati mendengar penyataan Sunhwa. Mungkinkah Youngjae juga seperti dirinya dan Zelo?! Tunggu! Bukankah Yongguk dan Jongup bersahabat dengan Youngjae?! Ahh.. ini mah terlalu kompak namanya.

"Jadi…" himchan memiringkan kepalanya, agar dapat menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Youngjae tengah jatuh cinta dengan siapa?"

"Daehyun oppa.." ucap Sunhwa luwes. Seakan ia tak cemas jika Himchan tak nyaman mendengarkan keanehan penyataannya ini.

Himchan mengangguk mengerti. Daehyun juga adalah sahabat kekasihnya, bukan? Hmm.. lengkap sudah! Bahkan cinta dengan sahabat sendiri? Ini menarik.

"Aku sama sekali tak mencintai Daehyun, Saem. Tapi aku tak mau membuat Youngjae oppa kecewa karena aku tak bisa membahagiakan Daehyun oppa. Tapi aku tak bisa terus menerus terperangkap seperti ini. Membiarkan Youngjae oppa tersiksa menerima kenyataan ini berhari hari, sedangkan aku dimanja oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tak kutaruhkan perasaan. Aku bingung, saem! Aku ingin melihat Youngjae oppa bahagia dengan Daehyun oppa!" Sunwa menangkup wajahnya. Ia merasa frustasi dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Himchan cukup prihatin dengan apa yang tengah dilanda oleh anak didiknya itu. Cinta segitiga bukanlah keahlian Himchan untuk menyelesaikannya.. apalagi mengalaminya. Tapi ini berkaitan dengan percintaan 'abnormal' , jelas itu keahliannya…

Entah karena angin atau terik matahari yang cukup panas saat itu, sehingga sebuah ide melintasi pikiran Himchan. Ia menjentik kedua jari lentiknya seraya menoleh antusias kembali pada Sunhwa.

"Saem punya ide…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan mendorong kereta belanjanya. Kini ia berada di antara rak rak barang yang tengah dijual. Matanya tak berhenti menelusuri merek demi merek yang beragam itu.

"Kenapa sih hyung jadi rajin memaksaku pergi berbelanja sejak aku berpacaran dengan Jongup hyung?! Ini kan tugas hyung berbelanja bulanan.." Zelo mengeluh , namun matanya masih terpusat pada merek obat tanaman di tangannya. "lagipula ini membosankan! Aku ingin main PS di rumah, hyung!"

"Dasar kau…" dengus Himchan seraya memukul kepala Zelo. Adiknya yang berumur jauh dari Himchan sendiri itu, mengaduh kesal. "Bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan Jongup nanti? Kelak kau akan menjadi istri, dan harus melakukan belanja bulanan ini sambil menunggu si pendek itu pulang bekerja!"

"Jongup , hyung! Namanya Jongup!" Zelo membela kekasihnya. Sementara pelototan Himchan semakin mantap mengarah kepada adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, seraya menolak pinggang layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya yang mengambek. Orang orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka sampai menggeleng maklum , dan juga ada yang terkekeh melihat betapa menggemaskannya pertengkaran kecil antara 2 mahluk manis itu.

Himchan pada akhirnya menyerah dan menghela nafas lembut seraya kembali menggerakkan kereta dorongnya. "Kenapa kau tak belajar menjadi kekasih yang penuh perhatian mau membelikan pacarnya sebuah hadiah?"

Ucapan Himchan dibalas anggukkan antusias oleh Zelo. Namja tinggi itu menoleh ke kanan kiri, demi menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin cocok untuk Jongup. Ia mondar mandir di sekitar lorong dan menelusuri setiap rak belanjaan. "Apa yang harus kubelikan untuk Jongup hyung, ya? Cookies? Atau…" Zelo menempelkan salah satu jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Ughh… dengan olehan polos menelusuri setiap tempat dengan bingung, membuatnya begitu menggemaskan.

Himchan meraih sebuah kotak di salah satu rak belanjaan."Mungkin ini cocok untuknya…" Pandangannya menelusuri pada merek barang itu beserta komposisinya.

Zelo menoleh cepat pada hyungnya dan segera berjalan cepat menuju Himchan. Penasaran dengan apa yang baru ditemukan hyungnya.. "Memangnya apa , hyung?! Coba kulihat!" Zelo medekati Himchan dengan antusias.

"Pupuk!" Himchan dengan polosnya menunjukkan nama merek kotak tersebut. Membuat Zelo terdiam seribu kata entah harus menanggapi dengan apa , menghadapi kekonyolan Himchan saat ini.

Zelo menyipit kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut cemberut. "Tidak lucu, hyung.."

"Hahaha!" Himchan tertawa dan kembali menaruh kotak itu ke tempatnya. "Abis tidak enak sekali melihat adikku setiap kali berjalan dengan Jongup-ah! Kalian terlihat seperti kakak adik, tau! Mending memberikannya pupuk agar bisa menambah tinggi badannya,kan?" Himchan berucap seolah kata katanya benar. Dilihat dengan tatapan tanpa dosa itu membalas kecemberutan Zelo.

"Ihhhh! Jongup hyung itu cuman telat menumbuhkan badan saja, hyung!" Zelo lagi lagi membela sang kekasih. Membuat Himchan mengerucut sebal terus menerus berdebat dengan sang adik. Selalu saja membela namja pendek itu.

"Zelo chagiya~~?"

Panggilan khas itu menyentakkan Zelo , begitu juga Himchan. Kedua namja manis itu langsung menoleh ketika si pemanggil ternyata berada di belakang Zelo, dan di hadapan Himchan.

"HYUNG!" Zelo segera berhambur ke pelukan Jongup. Namja tampan itu segera membalas rangkulan sang kekasih dan mengelus punggung bidang Zelo.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung~ :(" Zelo menurunkan kedua ujung bibirnya. Memperlihatkan raut 'kkaebsong' yang selalu ia perlihatkan setiap kali ia merasa sedih, cemberut, kecewa , atau rindu. Ya… selalu menggemaskan. Jongup beruntung memiliki kekasih semanis dan seimut Zelo.

"Haha… baru tadi siang aku menelponmu, bukan? Cepat sekali merindukanku rupanya~"

"Ihh~! Itu kan cuman menelpon! Kalau belum bertemu langsung dengan hyung, pasti aku kangenn~!" Zelo menunduk seraya menyilangkan tangan di belakang punggung, dan mengetuk ngetuk salah satu sepatunya ke belakang. Jangan lupakan pipi mengembung dan mata sayu yang memandang ke bawah lantai. ASTAGA! Berapa umur Jongup yang tersisa ketika terus menerus menghadapi sikap Zelo seperti ini?!

"Aigoo~! Neomu kiyeowo!" Jongup memang tak bisa menahan diri. Langsung saja ia meraih tengkuk sang kekasih , dan meraih bibir Zelo itu agar bertemu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mempertemukannya dan sedikit melumatnya untuk memenuhi 'ketidaktahanannya'. Zelo memang sengaja melakukannya…

Jika ia berada di dunia anime, akan ada sepasang tanduk iblis tertanam di kepalanya. Wajah manis menipu segalanya…

Himchan tersentak akan tontonan langsung di depannya. Dengan panik, ia langsung berdehem keras, memberi peringatan sebelum orang lain mengetahui tindakan mereka. "EHEM!"

Jongup melepas lumatannya, dan beralih menatap Himchan yang tak ia sadari sedang berada di belakang Zelo. Tengah memberi tatapan mematikan –yang pasti—tertuju padanya. "Eh, hyung! Ternyata, kau disini?"

Himchan mendengus kesal melihat anak didiknya begitu saja mengabaikan keberadaannya. Dan adiknya yang menelantarkannya.

"Masih untung aku memberikan izin kalian berpacaran. Bukan berarti memberikan izin untuk 'beradegan mesum' di tempat umum, oke?!" Himchan berceletuk seraya kembali merapikan barang belanjaannya di kereta dorong. Zelo hanya terkikik melihat respon kakaknya. "Bilang saja kau iri, hyung! Makanya ajak Yongguk hyung kemari!" Zelo memeletkan lidah. Membuat Himchan segera mendongak memperhatikan sang adik dengan tatapan tak kalah mematikan.

"Memangnya Yongguk-ah kemana, saem?" tanya Jongup.

"kalian tidak tau dengan hubungan BACKSTREET?! Kau kira market ini hanya aku dan kalian yang bisa belanja disini? BANYAK! Dan bagaimana jika beberapa dari mereka adalah muridku, atau bahkan FANS saem?! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah tau aku berpacaran dengan muridku sendiri?! Aku bisa dipecat secara tidak hormat!" kalimat demi kalimat yang banyak penekanan itu, terurai cepat dari mulut Himchan. Semakin membuat pasangan sejoli di hadapannya menahan tawa. Kasian sekali Himchan. Sudah memacari kekasih yang umurnya lebih muda, kekasihnya adalah murid sendiri (efeknya akan dirasakan Yongguk karena ia tetap kena marah jika tak pernah mengumpulkan tugas ke Himchan), bahkan harus tersiksa dengan hubungan backstreet… big applause for this man with all his perfection ~!

Alih alih mengganti topic (agar tak membuat Himchan semakin beremosi dengan ledekan mereka), Zelo pun beralih untuk menjawab keheranannya. " Hyung chagiya sendiri sedang apa kemari?"

"Aku dan adikku sedang berbelanja bahan makanan. Orang tua kami kebetulan sedang ke luar kota," Jongup menoleh ke belakang. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga! Dimana anak itu?!"

"AKU DISINI,HYUNG!"

Seorang namja berkulit putih dengan rambut bersurai biru pekat dan dengan mata kucing itu, dengan raut menggemaskannya tersenyum. Langkah kakinya dipercepat untuk menghampiri sang kakak.

"Ahh… perkenalkan~ ini Moon Hansol. Adik tiriku." Ucap Jongup seraya menepuk bahu adiknya itu. Mata sipit khas Hansol seperti milik Jongup sendiri mulai menemani senyuman ramah Hansol pada Zelo dan Himchan. Himchan maupun Zelo membalasnya dengan bow. "Aku Zelo. Kita seumuran ,kan? Jongup chagiya~ pernah menceritakannya tentang kau." Zelo menyodorkan tangannya. Hansol tanpa basa basi membalas jabatan tangan Zelo seraya mengangguk. "Kau manis juga ternyata, Zelo-ah." Ucap lembut Hansol. Membuat Zelo tersipu malu.

Melihat moment antara adik tirinya dengan kekasihnya sendiri, Jongup langsung melepas cepat jabatan tangan itu. Ia langsung menarik Zelo ke rangkulannya. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Zelo-ah dari kakakmu sendiri!"

Hansol hanya tertawa. "Aku hanya memujinya, hyung. Lagipula, aku ini normal. Sukanya yeoja."

Himchan yang sedari tadi terdiam , karena merasa terasing (ya… salahkan kepercayaan dirinya karena ia merasa tua sendiri) , ikut bergabung dalam percakapan ini. "Perkenalkan aku Kim Himchan. Guru kelas Jongup serta kakak dari Zelo. Bangapseumnida , Hansol-ya."

Hansol cukup tersentak dengan keberadaan Himchan. Lagi lagi baru menyadarinya. Namun ia cukup terpesona karena lagi lagi ia menemukan namja manis lainnya selain Zelo. "Ahh.. bangapseumnida, sunbae." Hansol membungkuk hormat berkali kali. Kenapa ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa namja manis yang tadi memperkenalkan diri justru adalah guru hyungnya? Masih mending jika hanya kakak dari 'calon kakak iparnya'? Padahal ia terlihat sangat muda…

"Oh iya, aku lupa! Aku harus segera menghubungi Sunhwa." Himchan segera meraih teleponnya.

"Sunhwa?" heran Hansol. Himchan sebelum mencari kontak Sunhwa segera menoleh pada Hansol. Adik Jongup itu tampak antusias ketika dirinya menyebut nama Sunhwa. Tiba tiba smirk Himchan tersungging…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah café dimana tempat itu selalu menjadi tempat berkencan Sunhwa berdua dengan Daehyun. Matanya begitu sembab, karena sebelumnya ia menangis. Lagi lagi memikirkan sang kakak.

"Hai, chagiya~!" Daehyun yang baru datang, meraih dagu lancip sang kekasih , lalu mengecup bibir manis Sunhwa. Yeoja itu sama sekali tak terkejut seperti yang pernah ia lakukan ketika pertama kali berkencan dengan Daehyun. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan begitu. Daehyun memang kekasih aggressive. Semua perbuatan romantis yang dilakukannya, terlalu tiba tiba, tanpa menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya gadis malang itu. "Tumben sekali mengajakku berkencan. Biasanya aku yang mengajakmu berkencan duluan. Hehe…"

Sunhwa tak berani menatap manik mata Daehyun. Bagaimana pun, ia tak berani memperlihatkan sembapan matanya pada namja berkulit tan itu. "Oppa.. aku ingin bicara sesungguhnya padamu."

"Nee?" Daehyun dengan senyum antusiasnya (seperti biasa) bertanya pada yeoja di hadapannya itu. Tak ada raut senang dari kekasih tercintanya. Ada apa?

"Ini masalah Youngjae oppa…"

"Ada apa dengannya?" merasa nama orang lain disebut ditengah kencan mesra mereka berdua, Daehyun langsung mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau tak menyadari sesuatu…"

"Menyadari apa?" ucap Daehyun tak mengerti.

Tak ada angin dan hujan, air mata Sunhwa tiba tiba pecah. Daehyun kalap langsung mengenggam tangan Sunhwa. Menatap gadis itu intens. Berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi sepertinya tak berhasil… Karena Sunhwa langsung menarik tangannya , membuat Daehyun semakin bertanya tanya akan perubahan sikap Sunhwa.

"AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU, OPPA!"

#Deggg

Bagai tertusuk duri, hati Daehyun berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang dicintainya berkata demikian di sela kencan mereka yang kesekian kali ini. Apa Daehyun melakukan kesalahan?

"Apa salah oppa sampai kau berkata begitu?! Sunhwa-ya! Katakan pada oppa!"

Sunhwa menepis semua sentuhan Daehyun. Melihat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih ini, pengunjung café hanya bisa menatap miris.

"KAU TAK MENGERTI! Bukan aku yang melakukan semua itu! Bekal, atau baju olahraga.. surat penggemar rahasia… ITU BUKAN AKU!"

"Lalu siapa, SUNHWA-YA!?" Daehyun mendekap wajah Sunhwa. Mencoba memandang intens manik mata Sunhwa yang dipenuhi air mata.

"ITU YOUNGJAE OPPA!"

#Degg

#Degg

Daehyun jatuh terduduk kembali ke bangkunya dengan tatapan hampa. Apa pendengarannya mengalami gangguan tadi? Ia harap benar. Karena itu mustahil terjadi, bukan?!

"Oppa! Seharusnya kau menyadarinya.. bukankah yang selama ini selalu ada di samping oppa adalah Youngjae oppa?! Mengikutimu , bahkan ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau akan mencari Youngjae oppa pertama kali! Youngjae oppa menyindir oppa, bukan karena ia adalah namja menyebalkan! Tapi itu karena Youngjae oppa tak ingin melihatmu melakukan kesalahan! Itu hanyalah peringatan! Bekal yang oppa dapat setiap hari, bukan buatanku! Tapi Youngjae oppa!" Sunhwa mengusap air matanya. Ia mengambil nafas karena tak dapat menahan emosinya yang tak terkendali itu, sehingga menguraikan unek uneknya dalam satu kali nafas. "Ia menolongmu secara diam diam, karena ia tak mau oppa merasa aneh atau cepat menyadari perasaan sebenarnya Youngjae oppa padamu. Ia tak ingin kau membencinya! Sampai sekarang pun, Youngjae oppa tak pernah mengakuinya, kan?! Ia ingin menjaga perasaanmu yang merasa bahagia bersamaku! Walaupun sebenarnya, tindakan oppa telah menyakiti Youngjae oppa, bahkan aku sendiri!"

Daehyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Menjambak kuat rambut kecokelatannya dengan sangat frustasi. Kenapa pikirannya sangat berat saat ini!?

"Aku melakukan ini, karena aku tak kuat melihat Youngjae oppa menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Penggemar rahasiamu, "Y" , alias Youngjae oppa… Ia bahkan SAKIT PARAH!"

Daehyun terperanjat. Ia segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan menahan kedua bahu Sunhwa. Menggoyangkan tubuh lemas Sunhwa untuk menegaskan kepanikan Daehyun. "MWOYA?! APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA, SUNHWA-YA?!"

"Yo—Youngjae oppa… dia terkena Alzheimer~ Hiks~"

"ANDWAE!" Air mata Daehyun mulai jatuh. Jawaban Sunhwa semakin menusuk hatinya , mungkin membolonginya setelah semua penyataan itu terungkap. Bahkan setelah mengetahui Youngjae terkena sakit parah. Ia merasa menyesal! "Katakan dimana dia?!"

"Dia sedang tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya, oppa~ hiks"

Tanpa bertanya apapun kembali, Daehyun langsung berlari ke mobil.

Tujuan pertama…

Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Daehyun mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Youngjae. Matanya semakin membulat ketika sosok malang itu tengah terbaring lemah di balik selimutnya di kamar itu. Ia merebah begitu tenang. Namun tak bisa menenangkan degupan jantung Daehyun saat ini. Namja itu begitu panik mendekati ranjang Youngjae. Duduk berlutut di samping ranjang dan meraih tangan Youngjae. Mengenggamnya begitu erat. Air matanya membasahi punggung tangan namja manis itu. "Kumohon Youngjae-ah! Sadarlah!"

Daehyun semakin terisak. Bahkan tanpa respon apapun dari Youngjae, membuatnya semakin kalap. Ia segerap mengenggam erat tangan Youngjae dan menempelkannya ke dahinya seraya berdoa pada Tuhan. Agar diberi kesempatan kedua bagi Daehyun untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Semuanya…..

"Youngjae-ah! Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku sebelumnya?! Dulu, aku juga mencintaimu bodoh! Sampai akhirnya, aku merasa perasaan ini sedikit aneh. Karena kukira kau tak akan pernah menyukai namja! Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu sebelum insiden Yongguk dan Jongup. Aku berusaha melupakannya dan bersikap seolah tak setuju dengan kenyataan Yongguk dan Jongup menyukai namja. Padahal dalam hatiku mengatakan, 'ternyata bukan hanya aku'. Tapi aku masih meragukannya! Dan akhirnya aku mengira Sunhwa sedang mendekatiku. Aku memang menyukai Sunhwa. Tapi perasaanku tak sebesar perasaan sukaku sebelumnya padamu!" Daehyun mencium punggung tangan Youngjae. Air matanya semakin berurai seiring bibirnya tak lepas bertemu dengan kulit mulus sang pangeran tidur. "Akan kupastikan, rasa cinta itu masih tersisa dan akan berlanjut untuk semakin tumbuh. Aku berjanji akan melakukannya…"

#Klik

Daehyun menghentikan tangisannya. Mendengar suara tombol yang ditekan dari arah belakangnya, ia lansung menoleh.

Sunhwa tengah tersenyum miring seraya menggoyangkan Tape Recorder di tangannya. "Semuanya sudah kurekam disini, oppa!"

"Mwo?!" Daehyun kebingungan. Bagaimana Sunhwa sendiri begitu santai menanggapi penyakit kakaknya?! Bahkan sempat merekam ucapan ucapan manis Daehyun tadi?! Tidak penting sekali…

"Youngjae oppa pasti akan menyukai hasil rekaman ini..

Setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya nanti." Sunhwa tersenyum antusias.

Rahang Daehyun jatuh. Ia menoleh memandangi Youngjae, lalu kepada Sunhwa bergantian. Adakah kejutan lain yang tidak ia ketahui? "Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Hahaha! Tenanglah , oppa~ Youngjae oppa hanya tertidur lelap karena pengaruh obat tidur dariku. Ia sebentar lagi juga akan sadar." Sunhwa kembali menatap tape recorder di genggamannya. Menggoda perhatian Daehyun saat ini. "dan saat itulah , Youngjae akan menyadari perasaan oppa selama ini."

"JANGAN , SUNHWA-YA! Kumohon!" Daehyun bertekuk lutut dan memperlihatkan ekspresi memohonnya yang sangat membutuhkan kasihani. Namun Sunhwa semakin angkuh berdiri di hadapan Daehyun. "Itu sangat memalukan!" lanjut Daehyun.

"Hahaha! Kalau kau tak mau semuanya terungkap, kenapa oppa tidak langsung bicara to the point pada Youngjae oppa! Jika sudah, akan kubuang hasil rekamannya. Tenang saja!" Sunhwa memberi kedipan mautnya. Lalu menepuk nepuk kepala Daehyun layaknya seorang anak yang tengah mematuhi perintahnya demi sebatang lollipop. "Jika tidak, akan kupastikan rekaman ini kuberikan pada Youngjae-oppa dan akan kusebarkan ke media sekolah. Pay,oppa!"

Melihat gadis manis itu melenggang pergi dengan senangnya, Daehyun justru dilanda kegundahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya bisa melenguh pasrah menanggapinya. Toh, Sunhwa ternyata sama keras kepalanya dengan sang kakak. Like Brother, Like Sister..

Ia kembali mendekati ranjang Youngjae. Mengenggam tangan Youngjae dengan sangat tenang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di antara rasa kesalnya. Beraninya si Sunhwa mengorbankan kakaknya sendiri!

Mata yang sedari terpejam itu pun semakin membuka. Membuat senyum Daehyun mengembang. Wajah manis sang 'putri tidur' terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Ia telah terbangun karena sentuhan hangat sang pangeran.

"Youngjae-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Youngjae segera menoleh. Ia begitu terkejut ketika sosok Daehyun tengah mengenggam tangannya dan berada di sampingnya. Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

"Kenapa kau disini?! Bukankah kau seharusnya berkencan dengan Sunhwa?" nada Youngjae yang dibuat heran, membuat Daehyun semakin kesal.

"Aku tak mau nama Sunhwa disebut disini."

"YAK! Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar?! Sudah kubilang , aku tak akan biarkan kau menyakiti a—" #Tukkk

"Sudah kubilang, tak usah membahasnya." Jari telunjuk Daehyun cukup mendiami Youngjae. Jarinya yang menyentuh bibir pink si namja manis, membuat Youngjae tak bisa berucap sepatah kata pun saking gugupnya. Baru pertama kali , jari Daehyun menyentuh bagian tersensitive nya itu.

Daehyun beralih mengusap lembut punggung tangan Youngjae. Menatap tangan mulus itu begitu terharu. Karena ia tak pernah menyentuhnya terlalu lembut begini. Youngjae merasa jantungnya tak bisa terkontrol. Bagai mobil melaju cepat tanpa rem.

"Aku sejujurnya sangat menyesal.. Karena aku menyembunyikan hal ini."

Youngjae memiringkan posisi kepalanya. Memandang heran namja di hadapannya yang tak bisa berhenti menatap tangannya.

Daehyun akhirnya beralih menatap manik mata Youngjae. Seolah bernostalgia ke masa lalu.. dimana ia pertama kali melihat manik mata indah itu menatapnya intens. Jantungnya pasti berdegup sangat kencang. Akhirnya ia kembali merasakannya. Be—berarti … perasaan cinta itu kembali?

_'Will he accept my heart? Will he like me?_  
_My heart feels like it's going to burst_  
_What do I do'_kalimat itulah yang kini bergumam di batinnya. Melihat tatapan bingung sang namja manis. Membekukan semua persendian tubuhnya.

"Tapi… aku juga mencintaimu, Youngjae-ah…"

#Happ

Youngjae seolah diberi sengatan listrik. Tubuhnya menegang ketika kalimat sederhana itu melewati gendang telinganya. Terdengar lembut dan membelai halus bulu kuduknya. Ia tak percaya… kata – kata itu yang seharusnya diucapkan lebih dahulu olehnya, justru terucap oleh namja yang dicintainya?!

"Su—sungguh?! Ta—tapi… Sunhwa?!"

"Ia tak akan pernah mencintaiku. Dan aku tak bisa mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaiku. Aku mencari kekasih yang bisa menemaniku dan mencintaiku. Dan itu adalah kau…" Daehyun berucap lembut. Membuat tatapan intens itu seakan merenggut nyawa Youngjae perlahan. Ia memang hampir mati dimabukkan kata kata semanis gula Jung Daehyun.

"Kukira… kau tak akan mencintai namja 'aneh' sepertiku." Youngjae menunduk lemas.

"Apa itu berarti kau menganggapku 'aneh' ? Karena aku menyukaimu lebih dulu ketika pertama kali mengenalmu. Kau manis dan berbeda dari yeoja manapun yang kutemui. Kita tak aneh…. Hanya 'Unik'." Daehyun membelai lembut pipi Youngjae. Berusaha meyakinkannya. Jari nya bermain di pipi Youngjae untuk mengusap bekas air mata tadi. Youngjae memang menangis penuh keharuan.

"Kita harus mencoba untuk mempercayai satu sama lain mulai sekarang, ok?! Tak ada hal yang disembunyikan! Kita harus saling terbuka. Karena kekasihku adalah orang yang jujur, cerewet, tapi sangat kucintai."

'Kekasih' ? Oh ayolah… Youngjae benar benar tak bermimpi, bukan? Barusan Daehyun memanggilnya 'kekasih'? Jantung Youngjae terasa ingin meledak!

"Kau bodoh , Daehyun-ah! Aku tidak cerewet,tau! Hiks~~" tanpa sadar Youngjae semakin menangis. Namun Daehyun tak keberatan untuk mengusapnya berkali kali. Tangisan yang tak pernah ia lihat secara langsung ini, patut dikenang.

"Sssstt~~ Kekasihku tak boleh menangis." Daehyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di antara kedua pipi Youngjae. Seraya mengangkat kepalanya sendiri mendekati kepala Youngjae. Bibir tebal Daehyun, mengecup kedua mata Youngjae, lalu kedua pipi Youngjae, dan terakhir… bibir Youngjae.

Youngjae membeku di tempat. Benar apa kata Sunhwa. Daehyun akan sangat aggressive pada kekasihnya… semua sikap romantis yang baru didapatkan Youngjae, ini terlalu berlebihan! Tapi ia justu menyukainya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I will treat you like I am prince charming  
I will make you feel like a fairy tale princess  
I will make you laugh better than any guy in this world  
I'm confident I can make you happy._

_._

_Today I definitely say it  
that I love you  
I'm say the feelings I've kept to myself  
Whenever I see your cute cheeks (I want to kiss it)  
Today I'm definitely say it, that you're mine  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yeoboseyo, saem? Ahh! Kita berhasil! Daehyun dan Youngjae oppa sepertinya sudah jujur satu sama lain dengan perasaan mereka. Astaga~ aku merasa lega sekarang!"

"…."

"NEE! Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, saem! Oh ya!

Terima kasih juga sudah memperkenalkanku dengan Hansol oppa! Doakanku agar aku berhasil, Saem!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE !**

* * *

"Haha… jika itu membuatmu senang, pasti saem akan mendukungmu! Lagipula Jongup tak keberatan jika adiknya berkencan denganmu. Hwaiting, Sunhwa-ya!"

***Pipp**

"Sedang selingkuh dariku , ya?"

Himchan terlonjak kaget ketika sosok Yongguk muncul tiba tiba dari arah belakangnya. Namja itu begitu menakutkan kalau sedang memasang ekspresi cemberut. "Yak! Beraninya kau mengagetkanku! Untung saja umurku belum genap 30 tahun. Ughh…"

Yongguk memasang wajah kesalnya sembari mendudukkan diri di bangku café tepat berhadapan dengan Himchan. "Aku melihat kau asik berbicara dengan seseorang di teleponmu. Suaranya seperti yeoja muda…" selidik Yongguk dengan mata menyipitnya. Himchan begitu salah tingkah dengan tatapan seperti itu. Karena Yongguk tak pernah mencurigainya.

"Awas ya! Jika kau selingkuh dariku dengan gadis muda… aku akan mengataimu seorang PEDOPHILIA!" Yongguk mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Himchan. Tentu saja untuk seorang 'guru' macam Himchan, sikap Yongguk dianggapnya keterlaluan. Namja manis itu balas memelototi Yongguk. Dan menggigit jari Yongguk yang teracung. Namja tampan itu meringis kesakitan dan menarik kembali jarinya yang setengah tergigit oleh Himchan tadi.

"Beraninya kau mengancam gurumu sendiri! Bang Yongguk!"

Yongguk balas memelotot, "Tidak untuk sekarang, KIM HIMCHAN! Kita tidak sedang di lingkungkan sekolah, Baby~! Jadi posisimu sebagai kekasih BANG YONGGUK bukan guruku! Kau ingin dianggap lebih muda, kan?!"

SKAKMAT! Baru kali ini Yongguk menang berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang notabene adalah guru. Guru jelas berpendidikan tinggi. Namun semua keberuntungan seorang guru, bisa ditepis oleh murid populer Bang Yongguk.

Himchan terdiam. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan tangan gagah Yongguk mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Himchan. Ia sangat senang dipatuhi oleh gurunya sendiri.

"Lagipula.. aku tak mau kehilangan kau, Hime~ Bagaimana dengan masa depan kita? Ingat! Masa depan kita saat aku menjadi suamimu nanti!"

Himchan mendengus kesal. "Suami?! Aku tak mau menikah dengan namja bodoh!"

Yongguk yang sedari tadi bersuka cita , segera menoleh dengan tatapan polos pada Himchan yang menggerutu di hadapannya. "Kau harus lulus dulu dari sekolah, kuliah di universitas tinggi, lalu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Baru aku mau menikahimu."

Yongguk terdiam. Ia hendak memperlihatkan raut memelasnya. Seolah ingin membalas 'kau yakin, Baby~?'

"Oh ya! Satu lagi!

Kau harus bisa mencapai nilai yang bagus terutama di pelajaranku jika kau ingin aku menjadi NYO-NYA BANG!"

SKAKMAT! Yongguk tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain menunduk lemas menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya yang benar adanya. Jika ia terus menerus membuat masalah dalam pelajaran di sekolahnya, bagaimana ia bisa menobatkan Himchan sebagai NYONYA BANG?!

Namun , seseorang yang memiliki impian paling mustahil pun, pasti akan berjuang untuk meraihnya. Tak terkecuali Yongguk yang dengan semangat membara , bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menegaskan sikap 'berjuangnya'.

"Maka aku akan bekerja keras sampai titik darah penghabisan! Dan Himchan akan menjadi NYONYA BANG , se…LAMANYA!"

#Happp

#Cuppp

Himchan membulatkan kedua matanya. Tepat ketika bibirnya diperangkap oleh bibir Yongguk. Hei! Bukankah mereka sedang Backstreet?! Bagaimana bisa Yongguk tak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum!?

Himchan segera mendorong jauh jauh tubuh Yongguk. Daripada Yongguk semakin bernafsu mempertontonkan 'kegilaan' sehari harinya yang tidak diketahui orang lain.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Himchan berbisik seraya mengeraskan rahangnya gemas. Yongguk pun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Habis aku tak suka, jika mereka melihatmu terus…" Yongguk menunjuk pada sebuah meja. Himchan ikut menoleh mengikuti arahan Yongguk.

Salah satu meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, berisi sekumpulan yeoja dengan seragam kebesaran yang sama dipakai oleh Yongguk setiap kali ke sekolah, menganga lebar hingga tak sadar menjatuhkan isi makanan mereka dari mulut masing masing. Tak lain tak bukan… para HIMEZ.

Himchan merasa malu bukan kepalang. Ia langsung memelototi Yongguk. "Kau dalam masalah besar, Tuan Bang!"

Yongguk langsung meloyor mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Himchan. Membuat deru nafas Yongguk pun dapat didengar Himchan. Oh Man! Lagi lagi bersikap seenaknya saja… tatapan menggoda itu begitu familiar.. pasti Yongguk hendak berbuat nekat.

"Kita tak bisa terus menyembunyikannya, Nyonya Bang!" Yongguk mengecup hidung Himchan.

Nada seduktif serta kecupan membekas itu, berhasil membuat pipi Himchan bersemu merah…

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END!**

Akhirnya all pair bersatu ^^

Ini akan menjadi sekuel terakhir untuk FF special "Eodini?Mwohani?" yaaa

Jadi jangan protes atau minta sekuel setelah ini ^^ Apalagi Miyu lagi bikin project ff buat Daehyun's birthday dan ngelanjutin chapter With You :D

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca FF Eodini?Mwohani? dan Definitely Today!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya setelah membaca, nee ^^ Mari menghargai satu sama lain walau cuman sepatah kata ;)

.

.

.

.

**MAY TO REVIEW?**


End file.
